Gene therapy has long been recognized for its enormous potential in how we approach and treat human diseases. Instead of relying on drugs or surgery, patients, especially those with underlying genetic factors, can be treated by directly targeting the underlying cause. Furthermore, by targeting the underlying genetic cause, gene therapy has the potential to effectively cure patients or provide sustained treatment over a longer period of time. Yet, despite this, clinical applications of gene therapy still require improvement in several aspects. One area of concern is off target effects. An attractive approach to address off target effects is to target gene expression of gene therapy to cell type(s) or tissue(s) of interest, or the target cell type(s) or tissue(s). As such, there is a need to identify elements and methods of use thereof for targeting gene therapy or gene expression to a tissue or cell type of interest.